


Hidden in a Library Computer

by supurriority



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Libraries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supurriority/pseuds/supurriority
Summary: The library wasn't the most popular joint in the town, but they kept up business. Sometimes there would be a child with their parents, eager to pick out a book they could read on their own. Teenagers were not common customers, though they'd occasionally visit to do some research. Older folks were more common, coming to pick out an old favorite or a new novel. No matter who it was, there was usually some kind of visitor to liven up the building, to breathe life into the old books.Today was not one of those days.[One-shot series]
Kudos: 2





	Hidden in a Library Computer

**Author's Note:**

> This prologue tells you absolutely nothing but it's... a little crucial to what's coming lmao

The building was quiet, empty aside from the librarian at her desk. 

Shelves of books lined the walls, settled around the room like a maze. Easy to get lost in, but comfortable, safe.

Along one wall was a row of computers, outdated but functional. The glossy screens, white towers, and clunky keyboards were less than vibrant, settled with a fine layer of dust. Untouched, though still cared for.

The library wasn't the most popular joint in the town, but they kept up business. Sometimes there would be a child with their parents, eager to pick out a book they could read on their own. Teenagers were not common customers, though they'd occasionally visit to do some research. Older folks were more common, coming to pick out an old favorite or a new novel. No matter who it was, there was usually some kind of visitor to liven up the building, to breathe life into the old books.

Today was not one of those days.

Tuesdays were often slow, though today it seemed derelict, not a single patron to be seen.

Well, perhaps there was one.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be Kokichi's, so stay tuned!


End file.
